poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Hope overhears Adagio
This is how Hope overhears Adagio goes in The Reign of Hope. film opens at a café in the human world arguing Mario: What? Hooded boy: vocalizing Ryvine Sparkle: Bravo, Hope. You did more then the effort. I might think you're tired of fast food and you need a meal. Hope: his hood Thanks, Ryvine. Although the energy in this world is not the same as in Equestria. I can only gain so much power here. Ryvine Sparkle: Yup. Plus, I wish you haven't been banished to this world like the Cyberlings and Mal. Hope: sarcastically Oh yes, Ryvine. I really liked it here. uses his magic to make a clock and checks the time Princess Malucia: Ryvine. I didn't know you got magic. And I want it all. Because I bet Hope thinks this place is the worst. Ryvine Sparkle: Thanks, Malucia. I think Sonata is the worst. Or you. Princess Malucia: No. I'm the best, Ryvine. Ryvine Sparkle: Are not. Princess Malucia: Are too. Ryvine Sparkle: Are not. Princess Malucia: Are too. Are too. Are too. appears Hope: Ergh! I'll tell you one thing: Being stuck here listening to you two argue all the time isn't making this world any more clenched teeth bearable. Ryvine Sparkle: Not you, R2. to Malucia Her, are too. R2-D2:the scene notices the Dazzlings witness Equestrian Magic outside Ryvine Sparkle: Maybe you're the best, Malucia. outside to listen follows him Princess Malucia: That's nice. and follows Hope and Ryvine Hope: What's she saying? Ryvine Sparkle: I'll say what they are saying.Adagio's voice Did you feel that? Do you know what that is? Hope: Of course I know. Ryvine Sparkle: Please. Let me finish, Hope. Adagio's voice It's Equestrian Magic!Aria's voice But this world doesn't have Equestrian Magic. Adagio's voice again It does now. And we're going to use it to make everyone in this pathetic little world adore us! Hope: getting an idea If that's they're plan, then I'll use it to make everyone in this world adore me! Ryvine Sparkle: Good idea, Hope. We'll be able help you with that. nods and hugs Ryvine Sparkle song Rainbow Rocks starts playing as various scenes pop up with silouhettes of Bumblebee as a human and his human friends appearing The Dazzling Skylanders: We used to fight with each other~ Oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh~ That was before we discovered~ Oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh~ That when your friendship is real~ Oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh~ Yeah, you just say what ya feel~ And the music, yeah, the music~ Gets us to the top~ As we learn how the rainbow~ Rainbow rocks~ Grimlock (EG): You can pick up the bass~ Rigby (EG): Oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh~ Sideswipe (EG) and Captain Hook (EG): And you can play the guitar~ Garfield (EG): Oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh~ Fixit (EG) and Mordecai (EG): You can bang on the drums~ Strongarm (EG) and Buck the Weasel (EG) : Oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh-whoa-oh~ Ryan F-Freeman and Adagio Dazzle: Or you can sing like a star~ solo then a cast appears in order: Thomas voiced by George Carlin. Matau T. Monkey voiced by Tom Kenny and Ryantransformer017. Buck the Weasel (EG) voiced by Simon Pegg and Ryantransformer017. Adagio Dazzle voiced by Kazumi Evens and Wubcake. Ryan F-Freeman voiced by Ryantransformer017. Predaking (EG) voiced by Ryantransformer017. James voiced by Jack Tomson. Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG) voiced by Ryantransformer017. Rigby (EG) voiced by Ryantransformer017 and many others. The Autorocks: And the music, yeah, the music~ Gets us to the top~ Cody Fairbrother: As we learn how the rainbow~ Rainbow rocks~ (x2) title comes up in the style of the "Rainbow Rocks" movie title, The Regin of Hope song ends as the Dazzlings approach Ryvine and his [[Category:Transcripts] Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan